Mágicamente Kawai
by xCirce
Summary: A causa del hechizo mal hecho de una prometida despechada, el viril Xiao Lang Li es condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en Japón... Bajo la forma de un peluche. Afortunadamente, Sakura Kinomoto tiene debilidad por los ositos. ¿Podrá recuperar su cuerpo o deberá acostumbrarse a ser kawai?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. La idea de la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **Mágicamente Kawai**

 **1**

" **Pormenores de un matrimonio arreglado"**

Suyin entró al amplio salón de la mansión, bandeja en mano y presurosa por acabar el servicio de té rápido, para así poder disfrutar de su bien merecido almuerzo. Ni bien se acercó a sus patronas, le sorprendió sobremanera ver a la señorita Jun con una expresión consternada. Trabajaba como mucama de la familia hacía quince años, exactamente la edad de la muchacha. A pesar de ser sólo una niña, se destacaba por su reserva y parquedad. Por eso, Suyin le dedicó una mirada atenta y maternal, preocupada por su palidez.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —No pudo evitar preguntar, a lo que recibió una sonrisa algo incómoda y un débil asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, Suyin, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy algo cansada, pero cuando tome el té me sentiré mejor —La chica la detuvo antes de que agarrase la tetera—. Descuida, serviré yo. Ve a almorzar tranquila. Muchas gracias.

La mujer no tuvo otra opción que retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a la otra joven de la sala. Claramente Wen Chang tenía algo que ver, pues se la notaba complacida, extendida cuan alta era en el finísimo sillón de terciopelo frente a su hermana. Tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente; aquella que, entre tantas otras cosas, la diferenciaba enormemente de Jun. A Suyin la señorita Wen —como a la mayoría de la gente del servicio—, le inspiraba antipatía. Sin embargo, sólo era una simple mucama así que se retiró, dejando a las muchachas continuar con la charla. Una vez solas, Jun habló:

—Hermana, has enloquecido. No puedes pedirme algo así.

La aludida se reacomodó en el asiento, preparándose para una breve labor de persuasión. La negativa había pretendido sonar firme, pero ella sabía cuán fácil sería sacarle las dudas sobre la seriedad de su petición.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor entre hermanas —sonrió y admiró sus largas uñas esmaltadas—... pero si te niegas, tendré que contarle a la familia sobre tu _oscuro secreto._

 _"Entre hermanas"_ , repitió para sí con ironía. La realidad era que, cuando se trataba de amor fraternal, la suya no era una relación precisamente cándida. Wen Chang era cinco años mayor que ella y había interiorizado la vida de una aristócrata en toda su personalidad. Esto incluía una total incapacidad para manejarse sin dar órdenes constantemente. Sabía de sobra que, si se había molestado en llevarla allí, fingir interés en su vida unos minutos, pedir un té que nunca tomarían, y comentarle su petición amablemente, había sido por mero aburrimiento. Algo parecido a la perturbadora diversión que obtenía su madre cuando se sentaba a observar cómo Suyin aspiraba un suelo ya aspirado o fregaba una ropa ya lavada, simplemente porque ella tenía el poder de ordenárselo. Se estremeció.

—Hermana, debes comprender que aún soy una principiante. Los hechizos de esa clase requieren mucha práctica y un nivel de conocimiento superior. Entiende que estamos hablando del destino de las personas —probó con su tono más conciliador, al verla alzar una ceja—. Me estás pidiendo crear amor donde sólo hay indiferencia.

Sabía que aquello último la lastimaba, por más digna que intentara parecer cruzándose de brazos y chasqueando la lengua.

—Jun Xue —dijo finalmente, y supo que era consciente de lo que sus intenciones implicaban, porque sólo usaba su nombre entero cuando realmente hablaba en serio—, sé lo que te estoy pidiendo, y comprendo tus reservas. Pero, como bien sabes, más tarde o más temprano, Xiao Lang deberá hacerme su esposa. Un matrimonio arreglado sólo satisface a la familia de los novios. Nuestra opinión poco importa —sonrió con un deje de resignación y fijó sus ojos celestes en el apoyabrazos del sillón, acariciándolo—. Él es un buen partido para mí —frunció el ceño repentinamente y la observó con amargura—, pero no soporto su rechazo. Si vamos a casarnos de todas maneras, preferiría que sea estando enamorados. Si él se enamorara de mí, el matrimonio sería mucho más fácil para ambos.

Xiao Lang Li era el prometido de su hermana, Wen Chang Wu. Li y Wu eran dos apellidos prominentes en China, cada uno rodeado por una mística particular. Los Li descendían de un antiguo linaje de hechiceros y guerreros, y habían logrado aumentar su poder y riqueza a lo largo de muchos siglos. Inclementes frente a la adversidad, habían prosperado en el comercio y la política cuando el mundo se dividía en imperios y cruentas guerras se libraban. Actualmente, le hacían la competencia a empresas de tecnología tan prestigiosas como la de su propio padre, Wei Wu, quien había logrado cimentar un imperio propio y, hoy en día, era uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Para ambas familias, fuertemente tradicionales, sería una desgracia ver que una fortuna cultivada tan celosamente se socavara por la ausencia de herederos o, peor aún, fuera invertida patéticamente porque alguno de los hijos decidiese casarse con una camarera, un profesor de gimnasia o un paseador de perros. En las familias ricas, la elección de un prometido o prometida comenzaba a evaluarse desde la cuna y, llegados los dieciséis, ya tenían que tener al menos un candidato fijo.

Su hermana había sido prometida a los diecisiete años con el hijo de un respetable terrateniente del Sur. El muchacho había logrado posponer la boda por casi dos años y medio y, en la víspera del compromiso, había decidido fugarse con una occidental, hija de padres franceses. La deserción no era algo extraño —sobre todo con los tiempos que corrían—, a pesar de su obvia condena: el desheredo. Pero había personas como Wen Chang que, acostumbradas al privilegio, no concebían su existencia sin una desmesurada riqueza. Tristemente, su hermana mayor se había rendido a un futuro como la flamante esposa de alguien tan o más rico que ella, y nada más… Sin embargo, había terminado encaprichada con Xiao Lang. Su cuñado era un joven muy particular. Desde que lo conoció, y de eso hacía casi un año, jamás se había mostrado cariñoso con Wen. Claramente casarse con ella lo hacía tan feliz como a su propia hermana, con la ligera diferencia de que no buscaba ocultarlo o cambiarlo con conjuros...

Maldijo haber sido tan descuidada como para exponerse haciendo magia, aún cuando se creyó totalmente resguardada en los amplios jardines de la mansión. Si no hubiera cometido esa falta garrafal de discreción, la idea de su hermana seguiría siendo una fantasía irrealizable y Xiao Lang podría seguir posponiendo la boda un tiempo más hasta, ojalá, encontrar el coraje suficiente para marcharse. La muchacha aún no entendía qué razón lo mantenía atado a un futuro tan miserable. Pero ahora…

 _Estaba conjurando un hechizo de restauración a unas gardenias que se veían marchitas y apagadas, cuando su voz triunfante la sobresaltó._

— _Lo sabía, has estado estudiando hechicería._

— _¡Hermana! —había exclamado, olvidando por completo los largos tallos rejuvenecidos y los pétalos brillantes— N-no, yo no…_

— _No te empeñes en negarlo, salta a la vista. ¿O me dirás que fue mi imaginación? —tragó pesado cuando el esbelto cuerpo de Wen la encerró entre un rosal y una columna—. Te sorprenderá saber que lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo —Sin moverse, contempló los geranios relucientes y sonrió felinamente—… Parece que lo dominas bastante bien. Esto parece cosa del destino, hermana, pues necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño problema —rió a la vez que tiraba de su brazo para que la siguiera—. Ven, tomaremos un té y te contaré._

—Así que… ¿lo amas? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad, inquiriéndose sobre qué clase de sentimientos inconfesables tendría Wen sobre el joven Li, sobre ella misma y el mundo ficticio en que vivían ambas— ¿Quieres que sea feliz?

—¿Lo amo? —Se dijo, sonriendo arrogantemente— No lo sé. Pero de algo estoy segura: me encantaría sacarle esa mirada de desprecio y hastío. Mira, creo que tienes edad para que te lo diga —Le dirigió un gesto sugerente—, ya sería un gran avance que pudiéramos sacarnos algo de ropa —Jun se sonrojó fuertemente y Wen se carcajeó—. Tengo la teoría de que, una vez que logras meter a un hombre en tu cama, el resto se da por añadidura.

Jun, que no creía que los hombres fueran tan básicos —mucho menos Xiao Lang—, prefirió dejar a un lado los comentarios y el bochorno, ya que no había olvidado que, técnicamente, su hermana mayor la estaba extorsionando. No podía permitir que su familia supiera que estudiaba hechicería. Apenas si veía a sus padres, inmersos como lo estaban en los negocios, pero había ciertas reglas inflexibles: el lugar de las mujeres no es con la magia. Podía cultivar ciertas aficiones "propias" de su género, como el canto, la danza, la lectura de literatura inglesa romántica y la compra compulsiva de ropa importada… _Pero no estudiar magia_ , porque lo que le seguía a la transgresión, era el encierro en un instituto para chicas. Sin mencionar que la búsqueda de su prometido se aceleraría a la velocidad de la luz: sería necesario encontrar, rápidamente, un hombre que la pusiera en su lugar de mujer rica, frívola y dadora de herederos.

No, de ninguna manera podía tirar su pasión por la borda, lo único que la hacía sentir distinta y feliz en medio de tanta frialdad. Suspiró largamente.

—Dame un mes, Wen Chang, para investigar lo suficiente.

La otra sonrió, complacida por haber logrado su objetivo con tan pocas resistencias.

—Confío en ti, Jun Xue. Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo —prometió, con genuina sinceridad. Realmente le daba lo mismo si su hermanita pretendía ser rebelde, siempre y cuando pudiera aprovecharse de ello para asegurarse un buen pasar.

Dio por concluida la reunión poniéndose de pie y andando hasta la puerta con sus largas piernas enfundadas en unas botas de taco alto. Una vez escuchó el portón de la entrada cerrarse, delatando la ausencia total de la mujer, Jun exhaló todo el aire contenido, al mismo tiempo que una pesada carga se instalaba sobre sus espaldas y una sola pregunta se repetía:

¿A quién le sería leal: a Wen Chang, a Xiao Lang o a sí misma?

* * *

Nadie las escuchó cuando salieron de sus habitaciones, ni tampoco cuando atravesaron el largo pasillo del segundo piso. Procurando no alertar a los sirvientes, pues sus cuartos se encontraban peligrosamente cerca del objetivo, anduvieron con pasos mudos y calculados. Wen alumbró una gran puerta de madera tallada. Jun, que había estado rebuscando la llave en sus bolsillos, exhaló el aire contenido cuando la luz se enfocó en el picaporte. La introdujo y cedió al instante. Conteniendo un gritito de triunfo, Wen entró tras su hermana, quien se apresuró a encerrarlas del lado de adentro.

—Menuda hazaña el sacarle la llave a Suyin, hermanita.

Jun, aún de cara a la puerta, ignoró el elogio.

—Sólo abre las cortinas mientras preparo todo, así terminamos con esto de una vez.

No le hizo mella el tono mordaz, pues realmente poco importaba su aprobación sobre el asunto que las convocaba allí. Necesitaba sus habilidades, por lo que el humor de perros que venía cargando desde hace un mes contra ella, le resbalaba. Así que obedeció y se ocupó las ventanas que, una vez abiertas, llenaron de luz todo el recinto. La luna estaba llena y lucía imponente desde las alturas de los amplios vidrios. Su claridad mortecina bañó las bibliotecas repletas que llegaban hasta el techo, las interminables alfombras persas y una maciza mesa de roble. Wen Chang podía imaginar claramente a su hermana escabullida entre las estanterías, sólo alumbrada por una linterna, leyendo noche tras noches las decenas de libros de esoterismo que guardaban aquellas paredes. Cerca del alba, cuando la gente del servicio comenzara a levantarse, correría rápidamente a dejar la llave de Suyin en su lugar y se recostaría plena, conforme, sabiéndose la primera mujer de su familia en estudiar esas artes prohibidas.

Wen rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a la niña, que permanecía seria observando su regazo, como preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir. La mayor respetó el silencio, sabiendo que la concentración era vital. La estudió. Jun Xue tenía el cabello lacio y largo hasta media espalda y, con la luna dándole de lleno, su azabache natural parecía azulado. Ella poseía la misma melena, tenía los ojos del mismo color celeste. Ciertamente eran muy parecidas. La personalidad… bueno, eso era otra cosa. Luego de algunos minutos, finalmente tomó y abrió el largo estuche que con tanto cuidado habían llevado hasta allí, y depositó tres objetos sobre la mesa: una foto de Xiao Lang, una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo anudada con un hilo dorado, que contenía algunos mechones de cabello de Wen y, en toda su extensión, la imponente espada que el padre del joven Li le había heredado, y que éste protegía como un gran tesoro. Wen Chang se había negado a responder cómo demonios logró llevársela. El filo del metal resplandeció frente a sus ojos nerviosos. Jun se sentó y comenzó a murmurar para sí con sus manos entrelazadas.

Las piernas de la mayor temblaban a causa de la expectativa. Procuró entrelazar también sus manos, concentrándose fuertemente en el amor de Xiao Lang, como su hermana le había indicado. Pensó largamente en su rostro atractivo y reprodujo su voz grave, diciéndole palabras tan distintas a las que intercambiaban. _"Te amo, Wen Chang"_ … Fue inevitable que un amargo recuerdo la atravesara, el de la última conversación telefónica que habían tenido, esa misma tarde. _"Estoy ocupado, no puedo hablar"_ y el silencio de la línea. Se reprendió por equivocarse pero, justo en ese instante, la mesa fue rodeada por un espectacular círculo de luz verde, atravesado por complejas formas geométricas y símbolos que jamás había visto. La energía luminosa alcanzó el techo. Los ojos cristalinos de Jun la miraron y pronunció:

—¡Ojo de la Noche, desciende Tu poder sobre nuestros cuerpos y recibe mis ofrendas! —Los objetos fueron bañados por la luz lunar y la energía verde aguamarina de la hechicera.

Jun estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Finalmente, había decidido traicionar a Wen Chang, no negándose, sino practicando un hechizo distinto del que le había pedido. Era algo loco, arriesgado y potencialmente suicida. Pero sabía que cualquier cosa era mejor que consentir la obsesión de su hermana. Extendió sus manos sobre la mesa y le ordenó hacer lo mismo. Las unieron, completando un círculo de energía vital que hacía vibrar sus interiores: el de Jun, con un poder nuevo y nutritivo; el de Wen, con un vértigo desconocido y estremecedor.

 _"Materia, Espíritu, Intelecto_

 _Luz y Oscuridad_

 _Espíritus de las noches de Luna Llena_

 _Con este pedido elevaré mis ofrendas_

 _Y la Maldad quedará purificada_

 _El Destino abrirá paso al Amor_

 _El Amor se mostrará en su forma verdadera_

 _¡Hazte presente!"_

El círculo refulgió con mayor intensidad y se formó una bóveda de luces danzantes sobre ellas. Eran espíritus. Los símbolos que antes no había entendido, se convirtieron en un sol y una luna fusionados, ubicados en el centro del círculo mágico. La energía absorbió todo sonido a su alrededor, y se agotó lentamente, dejando la habitación en la penumbra de la medianoche. Extrañamente, los tres objetos habían desaparecido —eran ofrendas, pero en teoría, por su contenido espiritual, no material—. Jun no lo había previsto, pero no lo hizo notar, ya que despertaría las sospechas de Wen. Investigaría sobre ello luego: aún no era tan poderosa como para hacer desaparecer las cosas, especialmente aquellas con mucha energía espiritual, como la espada —le había costado una enormidad manejar su flujo vital—. A lo sumo, se habrían transportado a otro lugar —no era tan presuntuosa como para creer que a otra dimensión—. Si bien sería complicado explicarle a Xiao Lang lo de la espada, quedaba todo por cuenta de Wen Chang... y, qué demonios, lo había salvado de que ofrecieran su alma en nombre del _amour._

—¡Eso fue increíble, Jun! —exclamó, y la otra la acalló dramáticamente— ¡Lo siento! Lo olvidé... Dime, ¿ha salido todo bien? —inquirió, con tanta emoción como una niña.

—Sí, todo salió como lo planeé —Bien, en eso no faltaba a la verdad: ciertamente todo iba acorde al plan. A un plan más grande que ella misma: le llamaban Destino.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de cuán agotada estaba. Apenas si podía pararse y estaba sumamente transpirada y agitada. Wen lo notó y, cosa realmente insólita en ella, se ofreció a dejar todo en orden y devolver la llave a su lugar, para que la muchacha pudiera irse a descansar cuanto antes. Una ligera, casi inconsciente, punzada de culpa, la azotó ya en su cama. Estaba realmente agradecida. Suspiró. Sabía que jamás habría podido hacerle algo así a Xiao Lang. Ella quería estudiar magia para ayudar a las personas, no para manipularlas. Con esa idea en mente, se sintió algo más tranquila y se abandonó, finalmente, al sueño… Ajena a que el hechizo había salido _ligeramente_ mal.

* * *

Hacía veinte minutos que estaba amotinado en la esquina más alejada de la cafetería, revolviéndose en su asiento como un maniático mientras mordisqueaba un lápiz e intentaba concentrarse en el libro de ejercicios sobre la mesa. Había estado así toda la madrugada y la mañana, a excepción de un pequeño trayecto en el metro donde pudo dormir brevemente… quince minutos. Cualquiera que pasara por su lado, creería que era el típico estudiante vago en plena época de exámenes, afrontando el inminente fracaso con café, cigarrillos y Red Bull. Xiao Lang se pasó la mano entre los cabellos castaños por enésima vez y consideró volver al baño para mojarse la cara. También pensó que lo creerían con diarrea, pues había entrado y salido del mismo unas cinco veces en menos de una hora. En general, la opinión de las personas le importaba poco. Pero aquel día estaba inquieto, como si tuviera que permanecer alerta frente a un inminente ataque. Así que se sentía observado. Él no era así en absoluto. Un renovado escalofrío coincidió con la vibración de su celular y la visualización de _ese_ nombre en la pantalla. Consideró no atender, como era habitual. Pero algún impulso indecible lo detuvo a milímetros del botón rojo.

—Chang, te dije que no me llames cuando estoy estudiando.

Ya podía escuchar a su prometida exhalar con fastidio y comenzar la religiosa sarta de reproches que él, con calma y sin arrepentimientos, acallaría colgando y bloqueándole el número, como mínimo, durante cinco horas. Wen Chang podía ser insistente y psicópata: el récord de veintiuna llamadas perdidas le bastaba como evidencia. Sin embargo, un timbre sereno y manso lo sorprendió. Se sintió desorientado y aún más preocupado. Ya había decidido largarse de la universidad, así que mientras iba escuchándola degustar las palabras con cadencia seductora, guardó sus cosas y comenzó a acercarse a la salida.

—Lo siento, cariño. Sé que no debería, pero me urgía llamarte. Esta noche mis padres estarán en casa y quieren que vengas… Bueno, mejor dicho, a mí me haría muy feliz que nos acompañes. Hace unos días que no te veo, te extraño…

Wen estaba convencida de que su hermana lo había hecho bien. Por lo que le había contado esa mañana, el hechizo comenzaría a mostrar sus efectos algo entrada la noche. Xiao Lang pasaría la madrugada en su casa y, tal vez, podrían disfrutar de una primera velada como amantes, en vez de dormir en cuartos separados como dos extraños. De nada servía discutir con él ahora ni reprocharle su hosquedad: para la medianoche, estaría perdidamente enamorado. Xiao Lang suspiró sabiendo que, por más que quisiera evitar pasar tiempo con ella, en su calidad de prometido le debía al menos una visita cada cinco o seis días. Ya se había excusado mucho con las tareas de la universidad. Un pedacito más de orgullo se deshacía cada vez que tenía que acceder a sus caprichos:

—De acuerdo. Estaré ahí a eso de las ocho —Y colgó, quedándose nuevamente solo con su ansiedad.

La cena había sido tan aburrida que tuvo que esforzarse por no dormirse arriba del plato. Si bien un año como prometido de Chang lo había acostumbrado a los grandilocuentes monólogos de Wei Wu y a las acotaciones estúpidas de su suegra, Yura, ese día estaba especialmente cansado, quizás porque la sensación de malestar no lo había abandonado ni siquiera después de una siesta en el parque, ya que a su cerebro no se le había ocurrido mejor cosa que soñar que terminaba sus días al lado de Wen Chang… en un geriátrico. Su prometida, en cambio, estaba más radiante y dicharachera que nunca. Si ya de por sí acudía a todos lados vestida como para ir a una gala de premios, esa noche se había esmerado cual si estuviera festejando haber ganado uno. Lo recibió con un entallado vestido negro, que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. La silueta se adivinaba curvilínea y voluptuosa bajo la tela. Se había recogido el cabello azabache en una larga y elegante cola de caballo. Un discreto brazalete de plata y unos aros que reconoció como los que sus hermanas le obligaron a regalarle para su cumpleaños, eran los únicos adornos que la acompañaban. A decir verdad, el cuello alto y las aberturas que exponían sus blancos hombros hasta el brazo, donde se estrechaban las mangas, la resaltaban lo suficiente. Ni qué decir de las piernas torneadas, que parecían aún más largas con aquellos tacones rojos.

A Xiao Lang le parecía una mujer hermosa y sumamente deseable y, en otras circunstancias, no se hubiera mostrado tan _frío_ con ella… Pero estaba el detalle de que los habían prometido, y guardaba secretamente las esperanzas de que, con unos meses más de mostrarle su total indiferencia y malhumor, su orgullo de niña rica no lo soportara más y lo mandara a volar. Tal vez eso haría entender a su familia lo inútil que era forzar un matrimonio, sobre todo con personas como él, quien ciertamente hubiera preferido que Wen se pareciera más a su hermana menor, Jun. Le tenía simpatía a la chica porque le recordaba a él mismo a su edad. El aprecio que sentía no tenía ninguna connotación romántica o erótica, más bien le despertaba una especie de admiración: Jun Xue era mucho más astuta e inteligente que su hermana mayor. Tenía la idea de que la pequeña no se contentaría con ser otra chica adinerada, y deseaba muchísimo que no sucumbiera a todos los preceptos arcaicos que le estaban imponiendo. Con quince años y la sagacidad que le había descubierto en unas pocas charlas, la creía mucho más valiente que él, cuyo mayor acto de gallardía era posponer la boda lo más posible…

Afortunadamente, sus suegros no tenían predilección por las sobremesas. Después de esperar unos corteses quince minutos tras el postre, se marchó a su habitación. Wen lo había seguido con la mirada escaleras arriba, generándole desagradables aguijonazos en la columna vertebral. Cuando estuvo por fin lejos, envuelto en las sábanas, pudo respirar con cierto alivio. Parecía estar más susceptible que nunca a la presencia negativa de su prometida. Observó el cuarto de invitados, inmerso en la oscuridad. Los ojos le pesaban, así que comenzó a entregarse lentamente al sueño, sobreponiéndose al malestar que aún lo acompañaba pero había quedado en segundo plano, al menos estando tan calentito y agotado…

Un haz de luz le golpeó en la cara y perdió toda concentración. La puerta de su habitación se abría y cerraba y, envuelta en penumbras, entró Wen Chang.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —poniéndose alerta inmediatamente.

La mujer se acercó coquetamente al borde de la cama, ataviada aún en el vestido negro. Pretendía seducirlo. Pero Xiao Lang estaba cabreado y, lo peor, su cercanía le generaba más de esa ansiedad que lo había perseguido todo el día. Escuchando su voz melosa, supo que se traía algo entre manos, y no le gustó pensar que lo involucraba.

—Mi querido Xiao Lang —Le susurró, inclinándose sobre él—, lo cierto es que siempre he tenido vergüenza de dar el primer paso, pero —acercó una pálida mano a su mejilla y él se hizo para atrás, quedando sentado contra la cabecera de la cama—, oh, vamos, no seas tan arisco conmigo. ¿No te das cuenta que me esmero mucho para gustarte?

—Chang, aléjate. No estoy de humor para que te pongas cariñosa —advirtió, pronunciando burlonamente la última palabra—. Si quisiera algo más, ¿no crees que ya habría avanzado…?

—¡Deja de rechazarme de una vez! —exclamó fieramente, haciéndolo sobresaltar y darse la cabeza contra la estantería que reposaba en la pared. El ridículo oso que Wen Chang le había regalado para el día de los enamorados cayó en su regazo, como si pretendiera burlarse de él.

¿Cuándo haría efecto el condenado hechizo?, pensaba la joven, con cada vez menos compostura. ¡La una de la madrugada! ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar?

—No grites —Le repitió, sabiendo que, a estas alturas, ya la habría sacado del cuarto a la fuerza, si no sintiera el cuerpo repentinamente paralizado, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse—. No me he sentido bien en todo el día, necesito descansar.

—¿Y no puedo dormir contigo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo has pedido? ¡Vi cómo me mirabas hoy! ¿Por qué finges que no te gusto? —Xiao Lang no podía responder ya que los oídos empezaron a zumbarle y, como en una alucinación, vio que una niebla color verdoso dibujaba densos círculos alrededor de ellos.

—Chang… —murmuró, con una cuota de espanto.

Wen pareció ser capaz de ver la neblina a partir de ese momento, y su rostro se iluminó. Xiao Lang temió e hizo un último —y patético— intento por escapar de ella atacándola con su arma más cercana: el condenado oso de peluche. La mujer le decía cosas ininteligibles, ajena a sus planes, desbordante de expectativa y entusiasmo por verlo ya envuelto en el velo verde, prácticamente inconsciente. ¡Funcionaba! Xiao Lang caería en un sueño ligero y, cuando despertara, la amaría.

Xiao Lang desapareció frente a sus ojos, junto a la bruma.

* * *

Despertó sin saber cuándo se había dormido. El vértigo le daba aguijonazos desde el pecho hasta el estómago, como si hubiera bajado de una montaña rusa y la adrenalina aún bullera en su interior. Se sabía consciente, pero los ojos y el cuerpo le pesaban horrores. ¿Montaña rusa? Más bien estaba de resaca, tras la peor borrachera de su vida. ¿Se habría emborrachado? ¿Así se sentía un coma alcohólico? En medio de su confusión, desvarió sobre Long, un compañero de cursada, que le había contado sobre su experiencia personal con el coma, tras beber vodka, ginebra, absenta y alcohol etílico —sí, el de farmacia—. Se esforzó en mover los brazos, macizos como piedras. Si hace segundos creía que flotaba y estaba en un coma, al menos ahora se sentía apoyado sobre algo mullido. ¿Un sofá, un colchón realmente esponjoso? ¿Nubes? ¿Se habría muerto y estaba en el jodido cielo? Hizo otro esfuerzo, esta vez obligando a sus ojos a abrirse. Le costó enormemente pero, una vez pudo entornarlos, dejó la vista fija en las formas borrosas que no se dejaban definir y no volvió a cerrarlos. Había estado tan concentrado en volverse dueño de su fuerza motriz que olvidó el bullicio que lo invadía. Parecía que estaba en un centro comercial o una plaza. Carajo… ¿se había quedado dormido en una plaza? ¿Borracho y dormido? No quería despertarse y verse cubierto por papeles de diario…

Logró recuperar la nitidez de su vista tras unos minutos de quedarse sereno y no pensar lo peor. Intentó ser racional: ¿qué era lo último que recordaba? Había estado intranquilo durante todo el viernes. Se encontró con Wen en su casa. Cenaron con sus padres y, como siempre, se fue a su habitación. No le era difícil recordarlo hasta ahí. ¿Se había dormido, entonces, y estaba soñando? Xiao Lang decidió seguir intentando moverse, porque quizás recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo le devolvía una plena consciencia. Giró la cabeza como pudo, encontrándose con el primer plano de un panda de peluche. Bien. Los ojos abotonados del juguete parecían mirarlo y decirle cosas y, apelando nuevamente a la parte racional, se preguntó si estaría en la habitación de Jun, la única persona de esa casa que tendría peluches de tal tamaño, dada su edad. Miró hacia el otro lado y, en vez de una mesita ratona que confirmaría que estaba en una cama acompañado por un preocupante peluche de metro ochenta —pero en una cama, al fin y al cabo—, encontró otro panda boca abajo, con la cabeza enterrada bajo… sí, más peluches. Con un vuelco en las entrañas, Xiao Lang comprendió que se sentía mullido, porque estaba rodeado de peluches y literalmente acostado _sobre_ ellos. ¿Era otro sueño bizarro? ¿Alucinaba? ¿Los Wu tenían una habitación secreta donde satisfacían parafilias con osos de felpa? No pudo responder ninguna de esas preguntas, ya que una voz lo alertó y gimió, intentando pedir ayuda, aunque nadie lo escuchó.

—¡Mira, Tomoyo! ¡Qué lindo! —Sonaba a que era una muchacha. Miró al frente y se encontró con que lo señalaba. Detrás de ella, otra chica le sonreía con dulzura— ¿Hoe, se ha movido? ¿Lo viste?

¿Eran enfermeras? ¿Eran curiosas y gustaban de molestar a los borrachos que dormían en la plaza de los peluches? ¿Eran ángeles? ¿Eran mujeres vengativas que lo castrarían? Sentía el ruido aún más cerca, haciendo vibrar levemente las paredes de vidrio que, comprendió, también lo rodeaban. Xiao Lang ahora sabía con certeza que, primero, estaba rodeado de peluches de gran tamaño y, además, encerrado en un espacio vidriado. Sin mencionar que dos mujeres lo señalaban y sonreían como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacerle eso a un hombre adulto y semi-inconsciente. Decidió que definitivamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una bizarra parálisis del sueño que le hacía sentir el cuerpo blando y vacío y que ahora mismo se las arreglaba para encender unas luces de colores en el techo de la caja de vidrio, acompañadas de turbia música infantil. La secuencia parecía haber originado otro descubrimiento de su estado: a su derecha, colgaba un artefacto que identificó como el instrumento que se usaba para agarrar peluches en aquellos juegos detestables para niños. La cosa vibró y comenzó a moverse sobre su cabeza. Del otro lado, la muchacha gritaba emocionada:

—¡Serás mío, ya verás!

La reflexión contemplativa dio paso al temor por su vida cuando, en un violento movimiento del mecanismo, fue capturado por tres garras de metal. Comenzó a gritar y a sentirse desnudo, frío y manipulado, como deben sentirse las verduras cuando las manosean en el supermercado. Seguían sin escucharle. Logró zafarse y tuvo un microsegundo mínimo de victoria y alivio, hasta que se dio cuenta que él mismo se había catapultado hacia un pozo oscuro y profundo que identificó como el abismo, la muerte, el averno, ese lugar donde ibas cuando morías y te llamabas Xiao Lang Li. No tuvo tiempo de ver su vida pasar y experimentar eso de morirse; un renovado envión lo elevó y, entonces, se encontró frente a dos ojos verdes que brillaban con preocupante fulgor.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiií, eres tan lindo! —Lo apretujó contra ella, asfixiándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba— ¡Lo conseguí, Tomoyo!

La aludida se acercó a él y también tuvo sus ojos violetas muy cerca. Lo contemplaban con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué mierda sonreían? Sentía que había gritado, llorado, quizás se había orinado. ¿Lo habría secuestrado alguna secta satánica? ¿Por qué mierda aún no podía mover y sentir su cuerpo con libertad?

—Es bonito de veras, Sakura. ¿Le pondrás nombre?

No comprendía por qué hablaban de él en tercera persona, por qué podía ver sus caras tan enormes, como si les hubiera hecho zoom, por qué las manos que se ceñían a su cuerpo se sentían igual de grandes y por qué mierda las niñatas no lo escuchaban. Escuchó unos minutos más de plática sin sentido, durante la cual la chica de ojos verdes propuso nombres ridículos y femeninos como "Kaoru", "Usagi" y "Ai", ignorando absolutamente que estaba frente al viril Xiao Lang Li. Finalmente, la tal Sakura decidió que elegiría un nombre más tarde y, como si le hubieran metido un puñetazo, algunas cosas comenzaron a ser claras. Ya que nadie podía escucharlo, gritó horrorizado cuando, en un súbito giro de su poco funcional cuello, miró el lugar de donde lo habían sacado.

 _"Llévate uno de nuestros adorables peluches, ¡por sólo cien yenes! ¡KAWAI!"_

* * *

 **Notas de autora: Hola, soy nueva acá. Esta idea surgió entre ayer y hoy y... No pregunten, jajajaja. Sé que es bizarro, pero estuve evaluando y creo que puede ser prometedora, así que me mando. Me ayudaría mucho leer sus reviews y ver que opinan lo mismo (o no). Les mando un beso!**


End file.
